


don't attempt jutsu trials while sleep deprived, kids

by antukini



Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Possession, Body Swap, Gen, Graphic Mentions of Dismemberment, Jutsu Experimentation Mishaps, Possession, as a result of a mishap with a past experiment, the realities of experiencing possession of another's body, tobirama take care of yourself challenge failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: Tobirama fucked up.
Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	don't attempt jutsu trials while sleep deprived, kids

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for anonymous on tumblr who requested: Still taking prompt? If so - izuna & tobirama body swap fic pls? While izuna is having the time of his life wrecking havoc in tobi's face, tobi is stressed with madara due to him being a mother hen coz "omg izu are u sick u act different!!" and coz all his attempts to catch izuna so that they can swap back w/o anyone noticing fails.
> 
> just one scene bcos im not entirely sure nor is my imagination cooperating enough to fabricate the possibility of how this would play out jhgjg

Tobirama fucked up.

A voice that sounded much like Hashirama echoed—more of a whine really—in his mind. _“This is why you should have a consistent sleep schedule, Tobira!”_

_“Shut the fuck up, anija,”_ he mentally retorted with a faint sneer. He sniffed, nose scrunched up.

Shaking himself out of his indignance and back to his current situation, he dared to peek out of his vintage spot behind a conveniently thick tree in the garden of the Uchiha Main House. 

Hearing someone’s footsteps thundering down the engawa, he went back to his former position to wait out the person nearing.

“Izuna!” Madara yelled, voice reverberating throughout the house. “Where the fuck are you?! You haven’t eaten yet, you little shit! This isn’t like you!”

No matter how angry he came off, Madra’s voice still carried an undercurrent of overwhelming worry.

“OI! IZUNA!”

It’s a wonder the entire village hadn’t awoken yet.

Tobirama brushed off the faint guilt he felt. He hadn’t meant for this to happen and he already had solutions at the ready anyway.

He cursed at himself with the voice of Izuna passing through his borrowed lips instead of his own, remembering what exactly brought him here to the Uchiha Main House, reduced to hiding until he could make his escape.

His borrowed face twists in disgust; with how easy that came to this particular face, it would seem Izuna made it enough that his facial muscles are well used to it; something to contemplate later, he supposes.

This first trial with the soul transporting jutsu had been a full-barrel disaster so far. He made a blunder he _should_ have caught.

(Alright, he’ll admit it, if only to himself, that Hashirama was perhaps right in his insistence to urge Tobirama into sleeping in healthier sleep cycles than his preference for staying up late until he drops; he should have gotten more sleep before he performed the jutsu trial.

His forced vacation had just been so damn boring; he had to do _something_ or he would have gone insane, so he ended up descending into a jutsu creation binge. It wasn’t entirely his fault.)

Suddenly waking in the body—effectively possessing it, so at least he’d partially succeeded—of his rival was an experience he’d prefer to never repeat. He hadn’t even dared change out of the sleepwear, unwilling to take the very real chance that he would be touching Izuna’s body—including his, Tobirama shuddered, genitalia—more than we had ever wanted to, meaning not at all.

He’s distantly glad that nothing like this had happened during the Hiraishin’s trials. The worst was mild dismemberment, his right leg separated from his person, but they had gotten it reattached anyway. It had been a bit annoying to try walking with a heavily bleeding leg and holding his separated leg in one hand but he managed. Hashirama’s screaming was a pain to deal with and so he updated his lab safety rules. Evidently, sleep deprivation had impaired his greater sensibilities. He was aware enough to admit it as one of his faults.

He waited some more since he could still clearly hear Madara’s footsteps.

Tobirama was a tad miffed that he couldn’t sense as he was used to with his body. It seemed this body wasn’t as sensitive as his own, something to note for if he had the urge to try his hand at devising a possession technique. He shelved that for now.

Tobirama shifted in his position. Seems this body isn’t as used to his kind of complete stillness. He turned a bit green, Izuna apparently didn’t wear underwear in his sleep, now he knew what Izuna’s dick felt like. _Disgusting_.

Tobirama made a firm decision to heavily screen the jutsu before he even thought about further trials for this jutsu.

At least Madara hadn’t thought about infusing chakra to sense for his brother yet. Or maybe Tobirama being in possession of Izuna’s body skewed the chakra signature. Hm, that’s another thought.

Finally, Madara moved far enough that he could make his quick escape without the chance he’d be noticed, thank the winds.

Tobirama flung his borrowed body out past the compound walls, thankful that the Main House wasn’t at the center of the compound and a bit irritated that this body isn’t as quick as he’s used to, mind incongruent with the body’s muscle memory. He managed to maneuver to the top of another conveniently place tree with some grace at least.

Now to find Izuna.

Just as he thought that, an explosion rang through the air in the direction he knows the Senju Compound is located.

No.

_No fucking way._

Borrowed face suddenly set into a scowl, dark eyes that aren’t his blaze in anger.

Izuna better fucking not have.

Unwilling to waste any more time, he immediately sprinted in the direction the explosion went off.

If any of Tobirama’s experiments were jeopardized, he’ll make Izuna pay through his oft irritatingly upturned _nose_.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr post of this prompt fill is [here](https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/616299194816380928/still-taking-prompt-if-so-izuna-tobirama-body)
> 
> yes i use “tobira” instead of tobi. i have no other reason other than liking it and the thought that the senju brothers call each other “door” and “pillar” is hilarious
> 
> shhhh idk how tobirama still thinks so fast even in possession of izuna’s body which doesn’t have the sheer volume of braincells tobirama’s does let’s not think about that ‘kay?
> 
> yes, in this one, chakra must be actively infused (as in canon or at least some of it i’m not completely sure if it’s only required for long-distance sensing ugh why is kishimoto so unclear) for sensing instead of being a constant awareness of a sensor-nin
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
